LoveGame
by onlyvonHammersmark
Summary: If you are expecting a happy ending, I suggest that you read another fanfic. This is an AU story about what I think should have happened between Bridget von Hammersmark and Hans Landa.


***Before reading: that this is a bit mushy. Forgive me, BUT THIS HAD TO BE WRITTEN!!!!! 2. Charles is her late husband who was killed in 1939 when the war had just begun. 3. I am new tho fanfic. This is actually my first story that I have ever posted on the internet, so enjoy. 4. Hans/Bridget=OTP so, if you prefer Hans/Shoshanna please do not read this... 5. Oh and this is AU Also, my inspiration for this story comes from the other Hans/Bridget writers. I would like to thank them for writing such amazing stories and inspiring me to write this one.***

"What now Hans?" he looks deeply into her eyes and sighs.

"You have to die. Shame too…" she reaches for her Walter gun that was hidden quite well in her white fur boa.

"No… It is a shame that you have to die Colonel."

"You won't shoot." he laughs diabolically. She didn't think that he would call her bluff. She cannot show any sign of weakness, so she shoots. Sadly when she fired her one and only shot, it hit his shoulder. Although it caused him much pain, it was not fatal. She fucked this one up. Bridget had no other choice, but to strangle him.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now. Eh? Fraulein von Hammersmark?" a lump formed in her throat as she attempts to muster up enough strength to kill this evil man… No not evil. Just the best at his job, which happens to be evil. Wait… Why was she making excuses for him? Had he not just confirmed that he would have killed her? Why have mercy on this man? Her stomach started to boil and toil with a new brew like an old witch's cauldron. Could it be? No. Why? Lust perhaps but, not the other L word… Love. She shuddered at the though, and quickly dismissed this feeling.

" I hope that you are in excruciating pain you dumb fik!" she drills her pump into his chest.

"Feisty, I see. I despise women like you." funny, because she loves men like him.

"Did you do it Hans? Is it true?" he blinks his eyes for he has no idea which sin she is referring to.

"Be more specific." she grabs him by his collar and penetrates his soul. As he stares into her beautiful sky blue eyes, he understands what she wants to know.

"Did I kill your late husband Charles?" he gives her her own question, but never an answer.

"If you want an answer Fraulein, you have to make a deal with me." this time, she laughs diabolically.

"Besides my soul and your freedom, what else do you want?" he tries to kick her in the groin, but she mirrors his motion swiftly and he groans in pain.

"Do not try that again, or I will be forced to exterminate you." though she does not know it, he is looking straight up her dress and notices that she is wearing purple lingerie. "Who are those for?" she sees where he is looking and shuts her legs like a book.

"No one. Why would you care?"

"Just making conversation"

"Answer the damn question."

"Nein."

she screams.

"Shut your trap you whore. Yes, I killed your husband. He didn't fulfill his duties so, I took him out. There. Are you happy now?" she closes her eyes and smiles sadly, for she is relived. She now knows the truth of her past loves death. Her heart now ached, for a new love though. Alas she would never again allow herself to love.

"Thank you." she bites her tongue to hold back her tears and mask her pain with an angry façade. As they stare at each other in silence there is a knock at the door.

"Uhh. Senorita von Hammersmark?" it is Aldo with his strong Tennessee accent mixed into his fake Italian accent.

"Shit." Bridget and Hans say in perfect unison. She helps Landa up and he answers the door.

"Sorry for the wait ." Aldo is shocked but before he can say or do anything the door is shut once again. Bridget is still in control of the situation and loving it.

"Now, what is your proposition Fraulein?" she thinks for a moment

"I want something that only you can give, if you catch my drift." he is surprised by this, but it would really be no effort on his part, and he had not had intercourse in quite a while. Fifteen years to be exact.

"Oh, you thought that I meant sex?" she burst out laughing just as he did when she told him of how she received her injury.

"Do you men always have to think with your loins? I require something less sexual." Now his face is blank. He thought that he could easily get out of this situation by fucking his way out of it.

"Then what is it that you want from me?"

"I want you dead. But obviously that is not going to happen, so I will settle for something less."

"how much less?" she smirks.

"I will shoot both of your legs, and you shall live."

"You have no more ammo, and I can have you killed."

"You do not scare me. Death will be a relief, and I shall use your gun that you have in that nice, handsome trench coat of yours."

"I did not say that you should fear me, but I will kill you. You can be sure of that."

"Looking forward to it Hans, and hopefully I will see you in Hell." her eyes flicker in the dim light and for the first time in Landa's life he has fear. This 'woman' has stricken him with fear. Because she would not back down, and she means what she says. What a change. In a way, he liked it. He liked her being in control. Hans was… speechless. Bridget found his vulnerability quite dashing, but once again ignored he feeling in her stomach.

"So tell me something Hans. Why did you not tell me that you killed my husband all those years ago?" they are sitting across from each other, only inches apart. There is no room for lying now. All of the cards are out on the table and it is his turn to lay his down.

"How was I to know that he was your husband? Besides, it is not as if you loved the man. He was just another bug for your collection right?" was this really what they had all thought of her? That she was a gold digging whore who had no heart?

"You know… It has been five years since his death. We were married for ten years, and would have been for longer had this not happened. And you think that I did not love that man? I loved every inch of him. When you killed him my world was shattered. Yet, you think that I did not love him? You do not have to be a detective to know when a person loves another. Haven't you ever loved a person? Animal? Something?"

No one had ever cared to ask him this question. Why, he did in fact love something. "My job." he says with pride.

"Your job?" she feels a bit of sympathy for him.

"My one and only love. It does not bitch at me like a woman. And it is the most rewarding thing in life." he truly believes this.

"You're right, 'it' doesn't bitch at you, but does it love you in return? Does it hold you it 'its' arms at night when your feel alone in this world? Does it caress your cheeks to brighten up your day?"

"I suppose not… But why would I want anything that constantly touched me like a pest?" though he spews out these harsh words, he knows that she is right. His job cannot, and will never give him affection. Why would he require such affection though? He was not a needy man. Solitude was his fortress and he wanted to live in it forever so that he would never have to get hurt, never have to experience the pain of loosing someone.

"Back to shooting my legs, right?" he dismisses her idiotic notion of affection and shifts in his chair.

"I am the one in charge here. Do not change the subject. Tell me why it is that you despise affection so."

"Are you my therapist now?" he stands up and rummages through Shoshanna's office until he finds a paper pad and pen.

"Here, you want to know why I loathe affection? Okay." he hands her the supplies and lies down on the floor as if he were lying in a chaise.

"When I was fifteen this girl broke my heart and I never wanted to get hurt again. The End."

"Buy a new tone dear, because sarcasm does not suit you." she places the pen and pad on the ground and props her legs up on his stomach. He could dispose of her at this very moment. That pen that she had just placed down would be the perfect murder weapon, but it is not the right time… Yet. Soon she will die, but for now he was being entertained by her. He knew that he was too enigmatic to be figured out, but still. This one could be up the challenge.

"Alright, I will tell you little details about why I do not love, if you tell me things about you that others do not know. Quid pro quo, I think that is what it is called."

"Deal. You go first."

"This should be fun. Why do your eyes battle each time that you look at me?"

"I am sorry. Battle?"

"Yes, There is a controversy when you look upon me. Hate and something else. What is that something else? Do not lie to me, I will be able to detect if you are lying or not."

He has noticed? How? She had given no hint of her small attraction towards him. She should not feel this way about this man. It was wrong, but still… What does she have to loose now? She might as well. No! He would never hear such words leave her sweet and dulcet lips.

"You are a handsome man. That is all." he looks up at her and smiles.

"Liar."

"Enough of this game. I could care less if you want to love or not. Back to the real world now you trickster. In a few minutes I am going to shoot both of your legs, and then we will go our separate ways. If we meet again, I will kill you, or you will kill me. But since I am such a nice person, I will tell you why you are heartless. You think that by not loving you will protect yourself and salvage what little dignity you think that you have and die without ever having your heart broken. All men and woman die alike. Just because you do not love does not mean that you will be immortal. It just means that you will die alone and that you will not be missed on this earth when you are gone. As the years pass your name will soon be forgotten and there will be no trace that you were even here on this planet. Go ahead Hans. Live the rest of your short life without a companion, but know that you are not protecting yourself. You are only hurting yourself."

He claps slowly. "Very good Bridget von Hammersmark. Right on the dot." while she was talking he had grabbed then pen and slid it up his sleeve. He stands up and opens his arms towards her as to give her a hug.

"I commend you on being Germany's number one backstabbing actress, and the therapist of the year." she quickly reaches for the gun in his trench coat behind her, before she fires it he slides the pen down his sleeve, jams it into her heart and kisses her passionately on the lips. As the life slips from her she manages to kiss him back and shoot him in his stomach. He winces in pain, but continues to kiss her until finally she is limp. He has now had a taste of this love that she was talking about, and lies her back on the chair then closes her beautiful blue eyes now clouded with death. Even in death she was a beauty. The blood is pumping out of his stomach at an alarming rate, he is now starting to feel the full blown effect.

"Fifty three years, and not one person understood me but you. Perhaps I will see you again in Hell… I hope so." he sits down on the fluttered floor in Maidmoiselle Mimieux's office and leans back on Bridget's cold and lifeless legs. He closes his eyes and laughs one final time."She understood me… I guess that really is a bingo."

**The End**

***I hope that it wasn't too bad, I know, I probably made many mistakes. I would love to hear (read) what you think I can do to improve my writing. :) And yes... I killed off Hans. It had to be done. (I adore his character, but wanted to make this somewhat like an opera)***


End file.
